Kyle Chavis
American |family = Susan Chavis (Mother) Elisa Macallen (Ex-girlfriend) |affiliations = Natalia Zverovna Amanda De Santa (Formerly) Michael De Santa (Formerly) |businesses = Tennis Coaching |vehicles = Red Blista |voice = Brad Schmidt |lifeinvader = Kyle Chavis |bleeter = @rockford_privatetennis }} Kyle Chavis is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a key supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. He was Amanda De Santa's tennis coach and lover. Background Kyle Chavis is a tennis coach that uses his job to have sex with wealthy men's wives, like Amanda De Santa and many others. Before becoming a tennis coach, Chavis was ranked 42nd in the 14-16 range in tennis. From what can be determined from his Lifeinvader page, he is obsessed with sex and is depressed about his decisions in life to become a tennis coach. At some point prior to the events of GTA V, he was in a relationship with Elisa Macallen however she broke up with him after surprising him at work - presumably discovering him engaging in sex with a client. He is an extremely cowardly person, as he did not face Michael directly right after he was discovered having sex with Amanda. Also, he can be seen cowering in fear if he and Amanda discover Franklin during the mission Complications. Apparently, he is a neighbour of Mexican gangster Martin Madrazo, living in front of his stilt house. This could be hinted since the house contains several tennis rackets and balls. Not to mention that, if the player keeps close to Kyle during the chase on Marriage Counseling, he will drive and park into this place. Events of GTA V Kyle is eventually caught by Michael while presumably having sex with Amanda. Before Kyle could even explain himself, Michael has a violent outburst and threatens Kyle, forcing him to jump from the balcony. In desperation, Kyle drives to Martin Madrazo's house, but is pursued by Michael and Franklin. They both tear down the mansion with a pickup truck, but Kyle has retreated back inside, and calls Michael to tell him that the mansion he'd just destroyed, wasn't his. Michael then receives a unfriendly visit from Martin Madrazo, who threatens Michael's life and demands that he pays for the damage he caused. Some time later, Michael calls Amanda and she reveals that Kyle fled Los Santos to get away from Michael. Kyle does not appear again during the storyline after this. His relationship with Natalia Zverovna is unknown. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Complications * Marriage Counseling Gallery 185px-Instructor Amanda.jpg|Kyle and Amanda in "Complications". 185px-Instructor Didier.jpg|Kyle jumping out the window. 185px-AsesoramientoMatrimonial GTAV.png|Michael trying to hit Kyle. 185px-Asesoramiento-matrimonial.jpg|Kyle and Natalia Zverovna. Trivia *It is possible that Kyle is not very familiar with black people. If he catches Franklin during the mission "Complications", he will immediately shout out that there is a black person in the house. However, it may just be a joke towards the "rich white guy" stereotype. *Despite his short screen-time, Kyle is indirectly responsible for some of the major events of GTA V. Amanda's affair with him caused Michael to chase him down to Madrazo's property and destroy it, resulting in Madrazo forcing the retired thief to pay him $2,500,000. This caused Michael and Lester to set the Vangelico heist in motion, and forced Michael to come out of retirement, be contacted by the FIB, and Trevor to discover his whereabouts after playing dead for nine years. *His phone number is 611-555-0191. Navigation hu:Kyle Chavis pl:Kyle Chavis Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V